danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Quaccanthrope/Mindnight/Town of Salem
Well not really. Just Mindnight with more roles, abilities, and a night phase (no deaths tho). I probably won’t actually host this until I’ve got enough roles and it’s balanced etc. At the time of posting, I’m fairly certain that the game won’t work without many tweaks to balance it, I’ll need help to make it a working game. Rules Although Neutrals have their own win conditions, the aim of the game is for your team to be the first team to control 3 nodes. The game continues until at least 5 nodes have been played, but will continue until there is a winner. There are two main teams, the Agents who have the majority but don’t know who the other agents are, and the Hackers who have the minority but know who each other are, with the exception of the Scripty. The game starts with a short discussion phase, and then the first night phase, where you can perform your role’s night ability. The game then progresses as discussion phase, voting phase, and mission. In the voting phase, one person proposes a team for the mission phase, all players then either accept or reject the team. If the team is accepted, the mission phase starts, if it is rejected, the next player proposes and so on. If 5 teams have been rejected for the same node, the Hackers will automatically win. In the mission phase, the Agents must Secure the node, however Hackers can choose whether to Hack or Secure. If all players Secure, then the Agents control the node. If any players Hack the node, the Hackers will control it and everyone will be told how many players chose to Hack. Differences * More than 5 nodes. * Each person has a role * there is a set rolelist * there is a night phase * there are neutrals * it might suck Nodes There are more than 5 due to NH Node 1: 2 Node 2: 3 Node 3: 4 Node 4: 6* Node 5: 6 Node 6: 8* Node 7: 7 * = Requires two hackers to compromise If the game goes any further, the hackers win. Rolelist Admin '''Agent Investigative Agent Security ''' '''Agent Recovery Random Agent Random Agent Nuker Random Hacker Scripty Neutral Evil Neutral Hacking Roles (U) = Unique Admin (U) Knows all three hackers from the start of the game. Can choose what they appear as to the Data Breacher. If they get nuked, the hackers win. Agent Investigative: Researcher Research someone to find three possibilities of their role (invest) Tracker Choose someone at night to see who visits them and who they visit, on odd nights you see what roles visited them instead of who (lookout/tracker) Archivist Choose one proposal from the previous day and find out how many hackers accepted. (3 uses) Agent Security: Firewaller Block any visitors from your target (marshal) DOSer Stop someone’s actions at night. (escort) Pressurer (U) Prevent some from proposing the next day. (3 uses) Agent Recovery: White Hat (U) Is able to hack, if hackers win but 2/3 hacks were by (or included) the white hat, the agents win. (TLHP) unHacker (U) Once a game, after a node has been compromised, you may choose to undo the compromisation and leave the node blank. VPN (U) Once a game, when on a mission, you may install a VPN on the node, making it unhackable. Hackers Nuker (U) When the agents win, choose someone to nuke, if they are the Admin, the hackers win. When 2/3 nodes are secured, you may nuke someone once during the game, Simultaneously DDOSing, Excommunicating, Pressuring them, and preventing them from going on a mission for one day. Scripty (U) You do not know who the hackers are and the hackers do not know who you are. (Theoretically witch) DDOSer Stop someone’s actions at night. 2 times a game, stop someone from being able to go on a mission. (escort) Excomunicater (U) Stop someone from talking or voting. 4 uses (Blackmailer) Data Breacher Find out someone’s role. (Consigliere) Neutral Evil Rookie Do not be picked for missions on any node above 3. (Jester) Grudger Do not let your target be picked for missions on any node above 3 (target must be an agent) (executioner) Scrambler (U) During mission phase, whether on a mission or not, you may choose to swap the missions outcome with the next day. Goal: Swap a secure node and a compromised node (order doesn’t matter). Neutral Hacking (U) Logic Bomber Only needs two hacks to win. (Separate to normal hacking, shows compromised in blue. Takes lower priority than hackers). When two nodes have been hacked by the lber, there will be a defusing phase, where people must vote for who they believe the lber is, if the majority is correct, the lber fails. Silent hacker When they hack, it doesn’t show as being compromised by the SH, instead it shows either secured or compromised, as normal, however if a team gets three nodes but one of them was hacked by the SH, it doesn’t count (if it’s hacked by the SH, the nodes are not what they appear to be). Everyone will be notified when two nodes have been compromised by the SH. It wins by compromising three nodes. Virusbearer Spreads the virus in the same way as the plaguebearer. If if more than half of the people who go on a mission have the virus, the node gets the virus (still becomes either secure or compromised and doesn’t interfere, people know when the node has the virus). When 4 nodes have the virus, they are instantly compromised by the Virusbearer and they win. Researcher Results Researcher/Pressurer/Data Breacher unHacker/Grudger/Logic Bomber Tracker/Rookie/Virusbearer DOSer/Firewaller/DDOSer White Hat/Scripty/Nuker Admin/Archivist/Excommunicator VPN/Scrambler/Silent hacker Role Justification (And strategies, etc) Archivist Should choose the most evened votes of the day so it can see how many hackers either accepted or rejected (there are three hackers so with only knowing the accepts you can find the rejects) this can help you narrow down who the hackers are. It is also similar to the spy as it is a good claim for hackers and the admin since anyone who knows who the hackers are would know the archivist’s results. Firewaller If someone has valueable information and/or is really good at deduction, then you may want to firewall them if you know there is a ddoser or excommunicator. Pressurer If you know someone who is probably evil has hammer tomorrow, or if you know something no one else knows, then you can stop someone from proposing a mission, could also be used to give yourself hammer. White Hat Basically a false Scripty as it is someone who the hackers don’t know but is able to hack. If the hackers do not already know the Scripty, they may end up helping you. However, the agents will also start to believe you are a hacker. It is also a great claim for hackers, as it has no way of proving itself. unHacker Since it leaves the node blank, it can stretch out a game enough that it could go beyond 7 nodes, causing the hackers to win. VPN Since they can only do it once, they should only do it when they are fairly sure the node will be hacked, or if you win with one more node. It is best used on later nodes. Nuker With the Nuker’s new ability, along with the excommunicator, an ne on your side (or a rookie trying to seem suspicious), and all the other hackers, you could be capable of rejecting hammer, winning the game. Wait, nvm no you can’t lmao. Rookie + Grudger Rejection is pretty much the Mindnight equivalent to lynching. Nodes 4 and above require many agents to not get hacked, and since rookie and whoever grudger’s target is are both non hackers, not having them on nodes 4+ would hurt the agents. The hard part is convincing everyone that you or they are evil, despite them never hacking. Scrambler Essentially a framer since it will show a secured node as hacked, although it likely had no hackers, and vice versa. However it may end up trying to help the agents, if it’s first Scrambled node was hacked, but it will likely mess up the agents more than it would need to help them. Category:Blog posts